The present invention is related to a motion expressible toy featuring an animal character, and more particularly to a motion expressible toy which is capable of expressing emotion or intention by taking various kinds of body gesture characterized by the independent and the combined mechanism of a mouth, a head, arms and a main body as a whole.
In general, most of toys featuring animal characters are puppies, cats, or bears which can take various motion and make a sound such as walking, jumping, wagging, crying, talking or the likes. The conventional toys have satisfactorily given amusement and pleasure to children as mentioned above motions or sounds.
However, since the conventional toys have been made for a long time without particular variety, the children are fed up with the conventional toys.
Therefore, a new type of toy which features special characteristics or particular function is demanded so that more amusement or pleasure can be furnished to the user of children, and it can provide the curiosity or familiarity to the children.
In view of the foregoing, it is also an object of the present invention to provide a motion expressible toy which can take a series of motion characterized by the independent and the combined mechanism in connection with the assemblies in the toy, and to thereby characterize a real gesture as a really living character such as a series of motion to extend arms, a head and a body for expressing the various emotion or intension by taking series of motion for the gesture of approval, denial or hesitation related to the communication circumstance, to thereby provide familiarity and curiosity to the children.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a motion expressible toy which is differentiated from the conventional motion toys and has excellent commodity competitiveness.